


The Pumpkin King and He's Dead Wife

by holdinglouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Harry is dead but alive, He's Jack Skellington, Louis is the pumpkin king, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglouie/pseuds/holdinglouie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was made by his Master Nick Grimshaw. He was one of many slaves to Nick. But the last one to live. He wasn’t really living you could say. He was a died bride. What everybody called them. Harry would always look out his window and frown. He had never been in Halloween town for long. Always just to the gate then back in the house.<br/>Louis Tomlinson was the King of Pumpkins, without him there would be no Halloween Town. But he was lonely. It was only him and Zac. And Zac wasn’t even alive. He needed somebody to love, but who? Here in Halloween town you don’t love, you hate and trick people, but Louis couldn’t do that, until he saw Nick Grimshaw throw out a body of one of his died brides. The boy was beautiful, from what he could tell the boy had the most gorgeous curls, Louis had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pumpkin King and He's Dead Wife

Harry Styles was made by his Master Nick Grimshaw. He was one of many slaves to Nick. But the last one to live. He wasn’t really living you could say. He was a died bride. What everybody called them. Harry would always look out his window and frown. He had never been in Halloween town for long. Always just to the gate then back in the house.  
Louis Tomlinson was the King of Pumpkins, without him there would be no Halloween Town. But he was lonely. It was only him and Zac. And Zac wasn’t even alive. He needed somebody to love, but who? Here in Halloween town you don’t love, you hate and trick people, but Louis couldn’t do that, until he saw Nick Grimshaw throw out a body of one of his died brides. The boy was beautiful, from what he could tell the boy had the most gorgeous curls, Louis had ever seen.  
It's a night before christmas fic.


End file.
